Parkour School
by Hyper V
Summary: Aang is a new student at Parkour School - a school for exeptional gymnasts who can do cool stunts. Aang will meet new friends and overcome new chalenges as he learns all the secrets of parkour and what it means to become a master at his craft.  UP FOR ADOPTION UNTIL 9/7/12!
1. Meeting The New Guy

**Hope you like this. Oh, and parkour is a sport (kinda) that originated in France where people run up walls and flip off of trucks and roofs and fences. It's pretty cool, so look it up on YouTube. Oh, and when all of the parkour action starts, I advise you listen to this amazing song. http :/ www . youtube . com /watch? v=FZRSCzW5Gu4 I think it just goes so well with the story that I have planned. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang smiled as he swung his dorm key, heading for his room to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow was his first day at his new Parkour School. Ever since he was little, he liked doing flips and spins off of trucks and buildings. It was a talent of his. As he headed to his dorm, he took off sprinting, running up the nearest wall and flipping backwards. He was in that kind of spirit. As he flipped, his grey hoodie fell over his eyes and he ended up stumbling backwards, knocking something – or someone – over.

"Hey!" the person – sounding something like a girl – yelled. "No flipping in the halls! Save it for the gym equipment and testing!"

Aang turned around. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Once Aang was fully turned, he stopped dead in his tracks and everything froze. There, bending down and picking up a box full of stuff, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a loose cut-off baby blue half-tee that hung just above her belly. Her ripped jean shorts were so high, Aang was sure they were three sizes too small. Her chocolate brown hair was in a messy medium high ponytail with bangs hanging down the right side of her head framing her heart-shaped face. Her hair was partly covered by a blue bandana that had sunglasses propped on her head. And her eyes . . . oh, her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen. In all, she was gorgeous.

As a last minute thought, he bent down and scooped up the rest of her things and carefully placed them in the box.

"Oh yeah," the girl shot back. "Well, be a little more careful next time. You could have hurt me."

"Again," Aang said, "I really am sorry. This is my first day here and I was overly excited."

"Well, in that case," the girl began, "I forgive you. And my name is Katara - one of the top honor students here and almost a full master at parkour. Welcome to Paris, France."

"Thanks," Aang said as he extended his hand. "My name's Aang – new student and not yet a participant in any classes, but considered good at what I do."

Katara took his hand and shook it. "Why don't you come in for some hot chocolate and pastries? And maybe you could help me with this box. I got some more stuff to get in here from Alaska and then maybe I could help you with your dorm."

"Sounds good," Aang agreed, taking a box from the side of her door and walking in.

"This is my dorm," Katara said as she set her box down on a chair. "All dorms look like this. My roommates should be home from practice any moment. I think Toph is still wondering around Paris trying out the new buildings that were just put in. Suki must be out shopping with my brother or Yue. So, who are your roommates?"

Aang put down his box on top of hers and took a sheet of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. The names were written in messy calligraphy by the lady that was at the front desk. He couldn't really read it, but it did show up.

"Some guy names Sokka and another guy named Zuko," Aang answered after he stuffed the paper back into the pocket of his ripped jeans.

Katara was now in the kitchen at the stove, preparing something that smelled like the inside of a candy shop. Ah, how Aang missed that smell back home in the US. This place sure was different in a good way.

"Ah," Katara sighed, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing, "you got my brother and his friend. Well, good luck to you and whatnot. They're real idiots when it comes to parkour. But, you gotta love em."

Aang laughed as Katara handed him a chocolate filled doughnut and a little espresso cup filled with thick and creamy hot chocolate. Aang just laughed again.

"You sure do like your chocolate," he chided, taking a bite of his pastry.

Katara laughed along with him. "Chocolate was a rare delicacy back in Alaska. We just lived in little tents and igloos, so anything that needed to be melted and then baked was rare, so I favor chocolate over any other candy in Paris."

Aang smiled as he walked over and sat down in a chair at the mini kitchen bar. Katara followed him with her drink and sat down next to him. Finally, Aang took a sip of his chocolate. The stuff was good but had the consistency of mud. The drink probably had more chocolate in it than anything he had ever tasted in his life.

"Enough about me," Katara waved as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, "tell me why you're here."

"Well," Aang started as he put his drink and pastry down, "I lived in California most of my life, traveling the state by foot mostly. When I was traveling, I picked up a few parkour tricks and started going to a gym school where the instructor said that I should go to Paris and go to this school. I took up the offer and came here to master the art of parkour."

"Sounds nice," Katara mused. "I came here when I was fourteen to get away from the ice and snow of Alaska. When I came here, I picked up the tricks of some of the people who did parkour on the streets and worked my way to get into this school. I've been here for almost six years."

"Interesting," Aang said as he ate the last of his doughnut and looked at his watch. "Well, I better be going now. I still need to unpack and meet those friends of yours. I hope to see you in classes tomorrow and around campus."

"Bye, Aang," Katara waved as he got up and headed for the door, making his way down the hallway to his new dorm room.

Katara watched as the guy in the ripped jeans and grey hoodie left for the dorm room diagonal from hers. Of course she just had to bump into the cutest and nicest guy on campus. She could really become friends with someone like him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews! And I will update The Dance/The Interview/Into The Darkness/all of my other stories soon. I just had this idea and I needed to post it. **


	2. The New Guy that Someone Has A Crush On

"Wonder what Katara's doing."

Zuko just shrugged, lying back on the couch as he watched Jump City. Sokka was in the kitchen mulling over what he should eat and wondering if he should go to Katara for some hot cocoa and a doughnut. But deciding not to since she probably already got that shipment of stuff from Alaska. How he missed the frozen tundra and ice cold waters. But then again, the delicacies of chocolate stopped him from moving back there.

Just as he was about to head across the hall and talk to his baby sister, Sokka heard a key in the lock of their door twist and suddenly a guy about Katara's age in a grey hoodie and ripped jeans came into the room, turning around and closing the door quietly behind him.

Zuko paused his show and stared. Sokka stopped what he was doing and scowled. This guy had no right to just barge into their room unannounced and make his way to the third bedroom. But before the mysterious guy opened his door, he turned around and looked at Sokka and Zuko with a smile.

"You must be Sokka," he said as he looked at the boy in the blue sweatshirt. "And out of process of elimination, you must be Zuko," he continued. "I'm Aang, your new roommate."

Sokka dropped his hand limp at his side as he stared wide eyed and mouth open at Aang. Zuko was a little less shocked as he stood up and walked over to him.

"Nice to meet you," Zuko said as he shook Aang's hand. "Welcome to room 209 of Parkour School; Paris, France."

"It's good to be here," Aang smiled.

Sokka shook his head and blinked a couple times as he snapped out of his shock. "How did you know who we were?" he questioned, holding a spoon out to Aang that he picked up from the kitchen counter. "And why didn't we get any notification saying that we were going to get a new roommate."

"Well," Aang started as he placed his right hand on his elbow and his left hand on his chin, "you look a lot like your sister, Katara. And from there I just assumed he," Aang pointed to Zuko with the hand that was on his chin, "was Zuko. And you might not have gotten a notification from anyone because I came here unexpected and this was the only room with two people available."

"Wait," Sokka said warily, putting the spoon back onto the counter, "how do you know my sister you stalker?"

Aang just laughed as he put a hand on his doorknob and said, "I just met her. She actually told me where this room was and gave me some chocolate after I helped her with a few boxes of hers from Alaska."

"Yeah," Sokka questioned, still trying to sound like he was right, "well then how did you meet her? Hm? Try and answer that!"

"Well," Aang started, "I was in the hallway trying to flip off of the wall when Katara came out and I stumbled into her, knocking some stuff over. We talked for a while and she invited me in for a cup of hot chocolate and a doughnut. Then she told me about you guys."

Sokka nodded his head in thought. "Very well. You're free to go."

Before anyone else could say anything, Aang was through the bedroom door. Sokka stood there with Zuko facing the bedroom that Aang had went into. He looked toward Zuko who shrugged and walked back to the couch, playing Jump City as he sat back. Sokka just looked suspiciously at the door that Aang had entered, not sure whether to trust the guy or not.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So who was he?"

The girls' dorm was now occupied by Suki, Toph and Yue – who was just over there because. Katara blushed at Suki's question and walked over to the couch to watch Jump City – otherwise known as their homework for the weekend. She had told the girl of her encounter with Aang, but hadn't really told them his name.

"My brother's new roommate, Aang," she answered, smiling at his name. "He's not like any other guy I've met. He's different and cute and I think I just want to be friends with him and see where that takes us."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on the new kid," Yue teased, nudging her friend in the back with her leg since Katara was sitting on the ground in front of her.

"I do not!" Katara countered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph sang from beside Katara.

"Shut it, Toph," Katara hissed at her friend.

"But what about Jet?" Suki asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara questioned, not taking her eyes of the TV.

"Your ex-boyfriend who guards you like there's no tomorrow?" Yue answered for Suki.

Katara's eyes widened and she hit her hand to her forehead. She had completely forgotten about him. She hated Jet with all her might since she had seen him beat up a little kid when they were dating. He was saying something to the little kid like how he owed Jet money for something or other. Katara had marched right up to him and demanded that Jet stop and that they were over. Jet had never gotten over what he had done after that. But she couldn't worry about Jet right now. She liked Aang, even if she had just met him by accident. He was nice and sweet and he did help her with her boxes. Katara just wished Jet didn't even exist right now.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes," Katara said, waving off the subject. "Plus, for right now I'm just being friends with Aang, nothing more. And Jet is not going to be a problem for me at all ever again. I can't let Jet ruin my social life, even if he says he has changed."

"Whatever, Sweetness," Toph sighed.

The girls settled back down to watch the rest of the show until . . .

"But you still have a crush on him."

Katara groaned and hid her face in her hands as her friends laughed at her.


	3. The New Guy who Is Going To Dinner

**I personally hate this chapter with all my might. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Tell me what you think after reading it; I just think it's rushed. My mom wanted me to do chores after I finished this chapter so I'm drawling out time by working on all of my stories and stuff. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"He is one strange dude."

"I here you man."

Zuko just looked at Sokka, not expecting a straight away reply from the Alaskan teenager. Aang was sitting on the couch in the small living area watching another episode of Jump City with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Sokka and Zuko were in the kitchen watching the guy in the grey hoodie with wary eyes. Ever since Aang had gotten there, he hadn't talked much at all. Most times he would either be in his room, but on occasions he would come out to watch TV. He was silent and not very interactive. But Sokka was going to change that.

"Hey, Aang," Sokka called from kitchen counter. Aang jumped, almost spilling his popcorn on the white rug of the living room.

"Hm?" Aang hummed as he paused the TV and turned around in his seat.

Sokka just sighed at his choice of response. "Zuko and I are heading out to this little café down town if you want to join. I think Katara, Suki and Toph are going to join us. Do you want to come?"

At the mention of Katara's name, Aang's eyes widened and he set the bowl of popcorn down on the table, standing up and brushing off the bits off food from his ripped jeans.

"I'm in," he said as he headed for the door. "Is the place good? I hope they have salad there. You know, because I'm a vegetarian and all. And man, I hope they have hot chocolate there. Your sister makes the best hot chocolate in the world."

Sokka and Zuko just stared as the guy in the grey hoodie started talking like they were old friends. It surprised them since Aang hadn't talked since he had gotten there just the other day. Turned out, he was very talkative and he seemed to have a thing for Katara. At least, that was what Sokka noted once they knocked on the girls' dorm across the hallway. Katara opened the door and smiled when she saw Aang and her other friends.

"What brings you here?" she questioned with a smile as she opened the door for Aang and her brother and Zuko to enter.

"Well," Aang began as he twiddled his fingers, "I was watching some TV when your brother suggested that we head to a little café down town for something to eat before we head to class. He also said that maybe you and your roommates wouldn't mind joining us."

Katara just laughed at her brother and Zuko's reaction to how easily Aang talked to Katara. It was as if they had been friends for years and they hadn't known it.

"Sure," Katara answered. "Let me just go tell Suki and Toph then we should get going."

"Alright," Aang said as he watched Katara head into the next room. Turning around he saw Sokka and Zuko with their mouths open. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Today, class, you will be taught the art of doing flips."

The class was seated in a large room with mats everywhere. There were no seats and no chalkboards, just gym equipment and mats. Even the teacher was different than most teachers. She looked like she could have just gotten out of college. If not just out, then still in college. She was wearing a T-shirt and faded jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was unexpectedly tall. Most of the guys in the room were taken with her, but she didn't seem to notice any of them staring at her.

"Grab a spotting buddy and begin with the floor mats," she continued. "Once you've done about ten a person, move to the wall mats and finish with ten wall flips. Go!"

The teacher blew her whistle and the class spread out into groups of two people. Katara was just walking around trying to at least find one of her friends when she heard her name being called.

"Katara," someone said, making her turn around to face Aang. "Would you . . . um . . . like to be my, uh . . . partner?"

Katara blinked a couple times as she looked up at Aang.

"Sure," she answered as she walked over to an empty mat, Aang right by her side.

Aang sat down and watched as Katara did five no-hand front flips and then five no-hand back flips. Then she moved to the wall to do another round of wall flips. She would get a head start and then sprint, running a few feel up the nearest wall and flipped backwards without her hands touching anything. She did this ten times and then Aang did the same as her.

Class ended with the whistle being blown as the students went back to their dorms for lunch and to rest up a bit for their next classes.

"You did great," Aang said to Katara as they headed back to their dorms. "You did your wall flips perfectly. I could never be as good as you."

Katara laughed at his compliment. "Flattery gets you everywhere with me. And thanks, you weren't too bad yourself. Although, you could work on those wall flips of yours, they weren't perfect, but they were great. I think you just need to tuck your head in more and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the tip," Aang laughed as they stopped in front of Katara's door. "Well, I'll see you after lunch."

Katara stood at her door as she watched Aang retreat to his dorm room.

"Aang," Katara called as he was about to open his door, "do you want to have dinner with me sometime? I really want to get to know more about you. You're an interesting person."

Aang just blinked at her as she stood there waiting for her answer. He was surprised a little that Katara had just asked him to dinner instead of it being the other way around. Aang shook his head a bit and reached for the doorknob.

"I'd love to," he answered her. "How about I pick you up after classed tomorrow at seven and you could pick out a restaurant that you like since I'm new here."

"Sounds good," Katara agreed. "Well, I better go. See you after lunch."

"Bye," Aang waved as he opened the door and closed it.

Katara opened her door and walked into the room.

"Looks like someone's happy," Suki chided. "Tell me everything."

"I asked him to dinner," Katara sighed.

"And what'd he say?" Suki asked.

"He said yes!" Katara squealed as she ran to the kitchen for her lunch.

Suki just stood there shaking her head. "Kids in love these days."

"I heard that!" Katara yelled from the kitchen, making Suki shake her head again and walk to the living room to watch some TV.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Told you it was bad and rushed. Just, get on with life and read some better stories than this. Thanks, though, for all the positive reviews so far! I'm glad you like the story! **


	4. AN

_**NOTE! PLEASE READ! **_

I'm sorry people, but I have no intention of finishing this. If anyone wants to pick up the story and start from where I have left off, I will read it with you and give you the rest of what I had intended to write. You may make changes and beta the first chapters.

**PLEASE PICK THIS UP BY SEPTEMBER SEVENTH OR I WILL CLOSE THIS DOWN! **

I'm sorry for doing this, and I'm sorry for not updating, but maybe if I get back into Avatar, I will pick it back up.

Thanks for the support all this time!

~HV Twitchy


End file.
